Never Be My Father
by Heaven Leigh Dahl
Summary: After a lifetime of being abused, Phoenix Black is finally taken from the cruel hands of her grandfather and given a better life. How will the scared girl deal with a sudden change? not good at summaries. This is an OC. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Be My Father**

Description: Phoenix Black had been beaten and abused her entire life. Until she is taken to her father's house after his escape. But she expects nothing but what she has grown up with. After being moved to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry she meets a young man who doesn't want anything from her but friendship. What will happen when someone from her dark past returns for more? Will her new friends do anything to help her? Or will she be stuck, again with only one answer, submission?

**Disclaimer**: I own only Phoenix Black, she is a character from my imaginings. Harry Potter and the rest in this story, along with the locations and schools belong to J.K.R.

(Be gentle this is an old story brought back from my vaults with added pieces to go with the books.)

**Chapter 1**

**Phoenix Black grew up not really know what would become of her. Her mother had died when she was just a baby and her father had been sent to prison just before her mother's death. She had come to live with her grandfather just after the events took place. **

**No one knew it, but Phoenix had a bad life with her grandfather. He blamed her father for everything that had happened to her mother. But not just that, her grandfather was a cruel man, period. He enjoyed beating Phoenix on a daily basis. Because of this, Phoenix Marie Black would never be considered a 'beautiful girl'. **

**Though she had looked just like her beautiful mother once, now her ivory face was scarred and maimed. There was a giant scar next to her right eye, that was the first scar she had gotten, though it definitely would not be her last. Her violet eyes were dull, had never known what it was to be bright. She was extremely skinny, with scars marring her arms, legs, stomach and back. Her entire body was something like a cutting board to her grandfather. **

**She spent her first four years of schooling at Durmstrang where her grandfather knew the headmaster and had made, sort of an arrangement with him, so that she was constantly watched. The headmaster had been even more cruel than her grandfather, as he wanted to do more than just beat on her, though, she was still, constantly, beaten. After her fourth year, a man named Remus Lupin took her from the school and her grandfather and moved her into a place called The House Of Black, saying that this was her family house. **

**It was a dark house, with a lot of dark magic items. This was something that she was used to, all the dark magic. Her grandfather used this stuff and it was all over the school. She looked around and soon realized that it was full of men. Her heart plummeted. Things weren't going to change, no matter what that man had said. Nothing would ever change. So, Phoenix simply put her chin to her chest and let her hair fall over her face, accepting what would come.**

**Unbeknownst to her, Sirius Black was living in the bedroom next to hers, living in the house as a great dog. Phoenix walked the place like a scared cat, waiting for the shoe to drop. People came and went all the time, and a red headed family moved in shortly after her. The mother, who asked her to call her Molly, tried her hardest to bring Phoenix around to talking or just looking at people. But that did not work at all. The red headed boys were everywhere around the house making noises and they seemed to be around her all the time, so much so that Phoenix took to hiding in her room at all times, except in the middle of the night when she went downstairs to make her own food. **

**Phoenix was getting skinnier, and more of a recluse as the summer went by. She wasn't around when the muggle born girl came to the house, and when the boy named Harry Potter came to stay, she was still in the dark room, hiding out, waiting. She heard the commotion, the two new voices, one her father, but she didn't know that. **

**Phoenix curled up in her bed most days, most times of the day, she sat next to her window with the shades drawn, no light coming in. The light was what got you, the light was what betrayed you, nothing light could be trusted.**

**When her Hogwarts letter came, Phoenix was surprised. She hadn't expected to actually get away from her other school. She was just biding time. She was to go to Hogwarts on the train with everyone but she was to be sorted in the Deputy Headmistress's office. She didn't know about this House idea. How were they supposed to know who she would get along with? How was this supposed to be family? She begrudged going to this school. The only family she had ever known hadn't exactly been good to her.**

**Phoenix smiled at the pretty owl that had delivered her letter. It was a brown barn owl, and it looked so regal, so beautiful. It was free, like she wished to be. She gave it's head a stroke before it flew away. Freedom would be wonderful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Simply Phoenix and her grandfather. **Chapter 2 **Phoenix followed the group to the station, staying a considerable length behind them, with her chin to her chest and her hair over her face. No one paid much mind to her, except the dog. The great dog walked next to her at one point, barking lightly and trying to get her to pet it. Phoenix liked animals, but there was something about this one. Something that told her that it wasn't being honest, though dogs can't exactly lie. She had given it a quick pat on the head and moved away from it as best she could on the narrow side walk. The dog gave up on her, as most things did, and decided to chase birds instead, making the boy, Harry Potter, laugh. When they reached the station Molly pulled her aside and tried fixing her stringy black hair. "Now, then, Dear. Things will be better now." She said, her eyes on Phoenix's scarred face. "Nothing could be worse than what that man did to you." Phoenix pulled away from the affection that she had been enjoying at the mention of her grandfather. Then she simply muttered to the woman her first words since arriving at The House Of Black. "You'd be surprised." With that she boarded the train. Phoenix knew worse. She knew what it was like to be told to lay down and just be still. She knew what it was like to be hit repeatedly and whipped. She knew worse than anything these kids on this train knew. She was one of the first people on the train and found an empty compartment. But, of course, it filled very quickly. She ended up sitting next to the two red haired twins and their friend, a dark skinned boy who looked at her like she was an alien. The twins tried talking to her, bringing her into their conversation, but she knew those tricks. They would act like her friend, then get her into a dark corner. She wouldn't fall for that again. She again, let her chin fall to her chest. That was a signal the twins understood from the summer. They stood, promised that they would be back, then the three of them left. Phoenix took this opportunity to change into her uniform and fall asleep. Only, she couldn't sleep. It was too noisy. But she could pretend. She heard the three come back, and heard them whispering, about her. "What's wrong with her?" Their friend, Lee, asked. Phoenix pretended even harder that she was asleep. "Nothing is wrong with her." One of the twins said. "What's wrong with you?" He sounded very defensive. His brother chimed in as the peace maker. "We don't know, really. All that anyone will tell us is that she 'had a hard time of it'." He mocked. "But, be nice, you Git." He said, and she heard a shove. "She doesn't talk. I think she might be mute." Phoenix raised her head and looked at them as her hair fell away. "I'm not a mute." She whispered. All were shocked. "I just don't talk when I don't want to." "Why have you been hiding all summer?" One twin asked. Phoenix fixed him with a glare. "Why should I trust any of you?" She asked, tucking herself into her corner. The three sat back in their seats, staring at her, again like she was an alien. She realized that her scars were visible and her chin joined her chest again. "She's got us there, Fred." The twin across for her said to his brother. "But then, why shouldn't you trust us?" He asked her. Phoenix looked at him through her hair. "Because men can't be trusted." She pulled her clothes closer to her and looked away ending the conversation. But Lee was persistent. "Why are you coming to Hogwarts now?" He asked. "You have to be, what, fifteen?" Phoenix looked up at him. "Why am I coming here?" She laughed a bitter laugh. "I don't know. I was living my life, as I had been. Then some man came, took me to some house and never explained anything." Then her eyes closed. "And there's the whole reason, men can't be trusted." "Are you getting sorted with everyone else?" The twin next to her asked. "No. I have to go to the Deputy Headmistress's office." She said, not enjoying the questions. "Why not just do what you want?" She asked finally. "Quit playing with me. It's worse when you do." She shut her eyes and waited. The three boys were bewildered. What was she talking about? Do what they want? Playing with her? Finally, Fred spoke up. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I won't fight, unless you want me to." She said, a tear falling from her eye. "Just get it over with." George finally got it. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?" He asked. "Phoenix, we aren't going to do anything to you." He tried to touch her face but she pulled away. "Is that what happened to you at your old school?" Phoenix opened one eye. All three were exactly where they had been, stunned into statues. She closed her eye again and started to cry. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I Only own Phoenix and her Grandfather, nothing else. **Chapter 3 **Phoenix walked into the school, followed closely by Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan. She wasn't very comfortable with them so close to her, but there wasn't much way of her getting rid of them, this they had told her, in no unclear terms. She just couldn't trust anyone. She watched the people about her age walking around her, laughing happily, and some watching her. She put her chin to her chest and fell back so that the three boys could lead the way for her. They were being nice to her, but how long would that last, she wondered. People at Durmstrang had been nice to her too, for a little while. But, Molly had told her that it would be better at this school, but, no one ever saw what actually went on, not when they didn't want to. Fred stopped at a door and indicated for Phoenix to follow him. She walked carefully behind him. When they got into the room, there was a classroom. Fred lead her to the door at the other end. He knocked and within seconds it was open. A severe woman in a pointed hat walked out. "Thank you misters Weasley and mister Jordan. I will take it from here." She said dismissing them and pointing Phoenix into the room. She obeyed. After she closed the door she turned to Phoenix with a different expression, a softer and kinder one. "Hello, Miss Black." She said, sitting behind her desk and indicating a seat in front of it. "Now, before you are sorted, we need to talk about what your old situation was." Phoenix turned whiter than she was. "Now, I know that you were, to put it mildly, mistreated. I would like to know the extent of that." Phoenix looked up at her. She shook her head. "No." She whispered. "Now, Miss Black, please. It really is the only way for us to put you in the right place." Phoenix laughed bitterly the second time that day. "No." She said. "I know what people think of me." She pulled her hair back to show her multiple scars. "I'm a monster. They stare at me, they laugh at me. I have lived my entire life, looking like something from a horror story. If you want to know the 'right place' to put me, I'll tell you. Just put me somewhere away from everyone else. That way I won't scare the small children and none of the older student's can hurt me." She said, letting her hair fall. The Deputy Headmistress looked shocked. "Miss Black. I will not segregate you from the other students." She said, a bit more firmly. "You are not a monster. You have had a hard time growing up. There is no reason for anyone to be frightened of you and no reason for you to be worried about anyone hurting you." She stood and walked to the girl. "I am going to do something that is not procedure, but it is what you need. I know a Gryffindor when I see one. So, to keep you with the friends that you have made I am skipping the sorting hat process and placing you in that house. Now, come along. I will take you to the Great Hall and place you in the Weasley twin's care. They will take care of you." She sneered. "They may have a problem with the rules, but they are nice boys, and they will take great care of you." She lead Phoenix to the door and then to the Great Hall. When they reached the Hall, everyone turned to look at her. And Professor McGonagall had told her on the way there what being a Gryffindor meant, Phoenix tried her hardest to keep her head up. After being placed in the twin's care, Phoenix blocked everything out but eating. The food was actually pretty good, compared to Durmstrang pig slop would be good. Everything for the rest of the night went by quickly enough for Phoenix. She spent her time with Fred and George, got a tour of the common room and was told where she would sleep, and that they wouldn't be able to take her up, because of a jinx on the staircase, but if she needed anything from them, she was able to come to their dorm. She thanked them and watched them go up the stairs to bed. By this time the common room had cleared out and she was alone, by the fire. She knew that it would be best to go to sleep, but she wasn't really willing to. She got comfortable and just sat. She was still being 'watched' but this was nothing like what her grandfather had set up for her, she wasn't free, but she also wasn't in her cage. Phoenix had zoned out by the time she realized that someone had sat next to her. It was a boy her own age, kind of chubby with dark hair and seemingly kind eyes. "Hullo." He said. Phoenix backed away from him. "Don-Don't be afraid. I'm Neville. What's your name?" He made a move to touch her. Like a flash, Phoenix was off the chair and up the stairs. Things had changed, but she wasn't sure how much they had, nothing was to be trusted, not even herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: PhoenixMine, GrandfatherMine, EVERYONE ELSEJ.K.R's. ENJOY!! **Chapter 4 **Phoenix woke earlier than any of the girls in her dorm the next morning. She quickly got up, grabbed her clothes and went to shower. As the warm water washed over her scarred body, Phoenix thought about the past few weeks. The man named Remus had told her that he was her godfather and he wanted to take her away from the pain in her life. Phoenix knew to always submit to older men, so she followed. He hadn't tried to even touch her, not once. Then he had taken her to her family house, which was occupied by him and a big black dog when she arrived, but had filled quickly. The Weasley family had come, the twins had tried to befriend her, but she didn't trust them, just like she didn't trust their father, or brothers. Molly was nice, but still, she felt that getting to close to anyone would be disaster. She had gotten on the train, something that she didn't really think would happen, she just thought she'd board the ship like always. Fred and George had actually stuck up for her, that was new, and they hadn't wanted to do anything. That Neville was shady though. What had he wanted? Why hadn't he just let her be like everyone else did? Getting out of the shower, Phoenix dressed and looked at her face in the mirror. She hated her grandfather for what he had done to her. Her face had five deep scars marring it, one going from her eyebrow to her chin, and then the rest on her cheeks and forehead. There was no makeup that this could cover that. Phoenix combed her hair in a part to the side and styled it up, looking at the affect. But, there was no way that she would show her face like that. Finally, she fixed the part down the middle and let it fall down her face. There was just no way for her to look like her beautiful mother, or like the women in her father's family. She lifted her chin and looked at the scar that ran across her throat. That had been a fun night, she thought sarcastically. She had been walking the grounds of Durmstrang when one of the boys a few years above her had asked her to lay on the ground, and fight him. It was known around the school what she would do. The headmaster had told the older boys that if they watched her they could do what they wanted with her. The boy hadn't liked how she fought, and had hit her many many times. Finally, when he was done, he had slit her throat, so she would remember him. One person had come to her rescue, and had fixed her, leaving another scar. Phoenix wished that she had died. She left the washroom with just enough time to dodge the crowd. She hurried to her dorm and grabbed her bad. Then she was off to the Great Hall, but before she could get to the portrait hole she was blocked by Fred, George and Lee. They walked with her to the Great Hall, telling her that it was their job to make sure that no one bothered her. She put her head down and followed, only to be flanked by the three. She sighed and allowed them to involve her in the conversation, giving them a weak smile to their jokes. "Phoenix, come on." The twin to her left said, taking her bag from her and allowing her to go in before them. "It will be fun. We can get a few dung bombs from our stash, and just toss them in the Prefect bathroom. It's classic. It's just what you need." She looked at them skeptically. "Yeah," She said, "that's just what I need. To get in trouble. I don't think so. I've had my fill of headmasters." She said, taking a seat at the very end of the house table. "Come on." The other twin said. "Your father would have done it." That only intensified the look. "And look where that got him." She said, helping herself to some food. "Yeah, walking around as a dog all the time." The other one said. "What?" both she and Lee said.

A/N Extremely short chapter, sorry XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: PhoenixMine, GrandfatherMine, EVERYONE ELSEJ.K.R's. ENJOY!! **Chapter 4 **Phoenix woke earlier than any of the girls in her dorm the next morning. She quickly got up, grabbed her clothes and went to shower. As the warm water washed over her scarred body, Phoenix thought about the past few weeks. The man named Remus had told her that he was her godfather and he wanted to take her away from the pain in her life. Phoenix knew to always submit to older men, so she followed. He hadn't tried to even touch her, not once. Then he had taken her to her family house, which was occupied by him and a big black dog when she arrived, but had filled quickly. The Weasley family had come, the twins had tried to befriend her, but she didn't trust them, just like she didn't trust their father, or brothers. Molly was nice, but still, she felt that getting to close to anyone would be disaster. She had gotten on the train, something that she didn't really think would happen, she just thought she'd board the ship like always. Fred and George had actually stuck up for her, that was new, and they hadn't wanted to do anything. That Neville was shady though. What had he wanted? Why hadn't he just let her be like everyone else did? Getting out of the shower, Phoenix dressed and looked at her face in the mirror. She hated her grandfather for what he had done to her. Her face had five deep scars marring it, one going from her eyebrow to her chin, and then the rest on her cheeks and forehead. There was no makeup that this could cover that. Phoenix combed her hair in a part to the side and styled it up, looking at the affect. But, there was no way that she would show her face like that. Finally, she fixed the part down the middle and let it fall down her face. There was just no way for her to look like her beautiful mother, or like the women in her father's family. She lifted her chin and looked at the scar that ran across her throat. That had been a fun night, she thought sarcastically. She had been walking the grounds of Durmstrang when one of the boys a few years above her had asked her to lay on the ground, and fight him. It was known around the school what she would do. The headmaster had told the older boys that if they watched her they could do what they wanted with her. The boy hadn't liked how she fought, and had hit her many many times. Finally, when he was done, he had slit her throat, so she would remember him. One person had come to her rescue, and had fixed her, leaving another scar. Phoenix wished that she had died. She left the washroom with just enough time to dodge the crowd. She hurried to her dorm and grabbed her bad. Then she was off to the Great Hall, but before she could get to the portrait hole she was blocked by Fred, George and Lee. They walked with her to the Great Hall, telling her that it was their job to make sure that no one bothered her. She put her head down and followed, only to be flanked by the three. She sighed and allowed them to involve her in the conversation, giving them a weak smile to their jokes. "Phoenix, come on." The twin to her left said, taking her bag from her and allowing her to go in before them. "It will be fun. We can get a few dung bombs from our stash, and just toss them in the Prefect bathroom. It's classic. It's just what you need." She looked at them skeptically. "Yeah," She said, "that's just what I need. To get in trouble. I don't think so. I've had my fill of headmasters." She said, taking a seat at the very end of the house table. "Come on." The other twin said. "Your father would have done it." That only intensified the look. "And look where that got him." She said, helping herself to some food. "Yeah, walking around as a dog all the time." The other one said. "What?" both she and Lee said.

A/N Extremely short chapter, sorry XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I only own Phoenix and her grandfather. No one else.

**Chapter 6 **Molly sat down at the table in the kitchen of the House of Black with a thud. That girl, Phoenix, had really gotten to her. What had she meant by, 'you'd be surprised.' ? Thinking back, Molly recalled everything about the poor girl. She had so many scars, some that she hid, some that she just couldn't. But the worst thing about her, the darling, was her eyes. They had absolutely no life in them, nothing. She appeared to just accept everything as it came. All that Molly wanted to do was help her. She remembered looking at the scar on the girl's neck and almost crying out loud. Someone had tried to kill her. Then there were all those superficial scars. They just added to the beast nature that she saw in the poor girl's grandfather. Fred and George had tried to befriend her, but that had scared her off, reinforcing the idea that had imbedded itself inside her head when she had seen the scared little girl. Molly couldn't imagine her sweet little Ginny going through anything that that girl had, and that broke her heart. Ginny had been possessed by the darkest wizard of her time, but she wasn't a shell of a person, like Phoenix was. There was a beautiful girl, under those scars, but there was no way to get that girl out of her. She wasn't about to come out anytime soon, if ever. She wasn't going to believe in anyone that wasn't herself and she certainly wasn't going to trust any man that walked near her. As Molly sat at the table, the owner of the house walked in, grumbling about his crazy house-elf. Molly looked at him and indicated he sit, levitating some food over for him. "Sirius, we need to talk." She said to the man. He nodded and sat across from her. "Did you even talk to your daughter when she was here?" Molly asked very bluntly. "How could I?" He asked, grabbing a biscuit and chomping into it. "She was in hiding the entire time." "You didn't see anything with her face?" She asked, prodding him on. Sirius gave her a funny look. "She's clearly been beaten, quite a few times." She said forcefully. Sirius stopped eating. "And I think that at least once someone tried to kill her." This looked to be a blow to Sirius. "What do you mean, tried to kill her?" He asked, the biscuit half way to his lips. "I mean just that, Sirius." she said. "It looks like someone tried to slit her throat." Sirius looked physically ill. "You didn't see that?" "I can't see anything with that hair in my eyes. And she didn't come out when I wasn't a dog." "Why not have revealed yourself?" She asked, grabbing the food away. Sirius looked like a puppy that had just been smacked with a paper. "Well," He started, slowly. "To be honest, I didn't want to see her." He said bluntly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **The characters for Harry Potter do not belong to me, I'm obviously not rich. Lol. Only Phoenix and her grandfather are mine.

**Chapter 7 **Molly was shocked. Had he just said that about his own flesh and blood? She made sure to keep the food from him. "What was that?" She asked. "Why didn't you want to see her?" She demanded. "That poor girl needs her father." Sirius looked down at the table. "Would you want to look at that?" He demanded back at her. "Would you want to know that you did that to your own daughter?" His fist hit the table with a great deal of force. "I killed her mother, and look what I did to my daughter! She's better off without me!" He shoved the chair back and stood to leave. But Molly was too fast. She was infront of him before he knew it. "You didn't do all that." She said with force. "You can't be blamed for any of that." Sirius looked away from her, but she caught his face. "Blame Peter Pettigrew." She said. The man tried moving away from her. "It's different, Molly." He practically shouted. "Peter isn't her father! I am. I failed her." He said, finally getting around her. As he walked away, he thought to himself. Blaming himself was the most noble thing he could say about not wanting to see her. But, the big reason was that she looked like her mother. It hurt to see the love of his life battered, and scarred. He didn't want to say that to Molly. She was already on him about seeing Harry as James. But what would she say about seeing Phoenix as Rai? He just couldn't face any of that. Sirius had loved Rai with all his heart, and when Phoenix was born he was beyond ecstatic. He had loved her, worshiped her. When he was taken from the two of them that was practically the end of everything. He knew that he would never see them again, and it was heartbreaking. When he saw Phoenix it was worse than being taken from her. She wasn't the happy baby that he left. She wasn't the happy girl that he thought he'd see, the kind that would be happy to see him. She was deflated, nothing like her mother. He had done that to her and he never would forgive himself.

A/N: another short chapter, sorry! This is the shortest of them all.. I'm a bit embarrassed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own no one. Only Phoenix. 

**Chapter 8 **Phoenix, Fourteen years in prison would never prepare me for what I read in your letter. You say that I killed your mother, and you are right. I should have done more to save her, but there really was nothing to be done. How was I to know that I was going to be betrayed? As for what happened to you, I am fully to blame for that. I was going to appoint a godfather for you, should anything happen to your mother and I, but, I was careless. I spent my whole life with your mother, I didn't want to even think of something happening to her. I hope that you can come to the House of Black for holiday. It is your house too, and I want you to think of it as such. If you do come, we can talk this all through, because I know that feeble excuses on paper don't really count. Sincerely your father, Sirius. Phoenix read over her father's letter and just shook her head. She wasn't surprised. She hadn't expected him to really tell her anything. He was the man that lied to her the whole time that she was in the same house with him. He was the man that would rather talk to some famous orphan than his own daughter. She looked around the library. There were crowds of people around, just none near her. They were keeping their distance. She sneered. She didn't need people around her, they just stabbed you in the back, or hurt you in someway. She had three tables around her empty, and her table. "Uh-oh!" She heard someone call out from behind her. She looked back and saw George standing there. She had learned to tell them apart over the weeks because of the sounds of their voices. George's was a tad bit lower than Fred's. Also, George had a slightly more serious look to him. "Looks like I just found a serial killer." Phoenix quickly looked down from the attention that was suddenly brought on her. "Phoenix, what are you doing all by yourself?" He asked sitting down. He and his brother had been trying to get her to socialize more. "They think I'm a serial killer." She said, her chin to her chest, hair over her face. "Just like you said." George leaned over and carefully lifted her face to look at him. He even mover her hair away so he could see her. "I don't know why you hide your face." He said softly, not to scare her. "You have a nice face." Phoenix smirked. "Yeah, sure." She said, while tucking the hair behind her ears. "The scars just bring out my eyes, right?" She asked, subconsciously running her hand along her throat. "Well, they add character." He said with a shrug. "They don't take away from your beauty." Phoenix shook her head. "I don't believe you." She said plainly. "They are there to take it away." She said standing up. "Thank you for giving me that letter." She said, gathering everything. Then, she was gone. She had to go turn something in to Professor Snape. She was working extra credit and she wanted to have it in right away to be sure that she didn't forget it. She walked into the dungeon and Professor Snape was talking to Professor Sprout, who quickly left when she saw the student. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir." She said, handing him the parchment. "Here is that extra credit you mentioned yesterday." She turned to leave. "Miss Black." He called to her. She turned to look at him quickly. "I was talking to Professor McGonnagal about you." Phoenix looked down. Was she going to get punished for something? "We both believe that you would do well without your scars. It's not always recommended, removing scars. But, in your case, they are in no form 'helpful'. Come here." He called, indicating she follow him to his office. Her heart hammering, she followed. Was he serious? She wasn't sure if she should believe him, but she had to believe in something that gave her help with her scars. Professor Snape held out a circular jar. "Rub this on your scars every night before you go to sleep. I think you will see some immediate results . But don't over use it." He warned. "Once a day." With that he flicked his wrist to let her know that she was dismissed. "Thank you, sir." She said as she turned and left. There was hope. Maybe she could be normal, and beautiful. A smile almost came to Phoenix's lips. But as it did, a group of first years walked by her. Her smile vanished before it could appear. Her chin hit her chest immediately and she walked to the dorms. That night, Phoenix tried the cream on her scars for the first time. It felt cool on her skin. It was probably her imagination, but she could almost feel her skin popping back up into place. The next morning when Phoenix woke up, she ran her hands over her face, like she had always done, and for once she didn't feel the deep sinking on it. She shot out of bed and to the girls lavitory. In the mirror was a girl staring back at her that she only recognized from a picture. It was her mother. Young and beautiful. She felt her face, still not believing it. Smooth. She changed her clothes and hurried down the stairs. Someone had to be playing a trick on her. Into another bathroom she went. Her mother's face was still in the mirror. It was her. She looked just like her mother had. She hurried back to the common room to wait for everyone else to wake up. To wait for Fred and George to see her. Suddenly, the world didn't look so bad. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but Phoenix and her grandfather.

**Chapter 9 **As Phoenix sat waiting for the twins to come down, she began worrying. What if her new look brought her some unwanted attention. She knew that she was feared when she was a freak, but what about now? She had a pretty face now. Concerned, Phoenix fixed her hair to cover her face the way she used did when she had the scars. She heard them come down the stairs, laughing as always. They spotted her and instantly began their badgering about her always hiding. "Phoenix," Fred began, slowly. "We told you that you shouldn't hide your face." She felt him trying to lift her chin, just like George had done the day before. She jerked away, not wanting the touch, and not wanting to show her face. Her hair fell away from one side. she looked up with that eye, at the shocked faces of her friends. "Nix..." George said slowly. "What happened?" He asked. He pushed her hair out of her face the rest of the way. George was shocked, really shocked. This girl that he had known, with so many scars that he looked like a cheese grater had been taken to her face. She really was as beautiful as he had thought. Her face was like porcelain, pale and beautifully sculpted. Her dark hair made her face almost seem to shine. He tore his eyes from the girl for a split second to see his brother's shocked expression. He looked back at her. "Snape." she said quietly, looking away. "He gave me a cream." She put her hands on her face. "He's my new favorite teacher." Fred said, flat out, sitting on the edge of Phoenix's chair. "Who would have thought that such a greasy... Snape, could do something so good." Phoenix stood to leave. "Fred." George snapped. He knew that he was making Phoenix feel bad about her new look. "Nix." He called t her. "Fred didn't mean what he said." "I'm just going to go eat. Class starts soon." She said as she left. George's stomach sunk. He had thought that maybe her new face would help her spread her wings. He and Fred followed. Phoenix walked with her chin to her chest all day. She didn't want to be stared at more than she already was. She wasn't ready to have people know about her knew face, though when she was in the bathroom alone she did stare at it. Running her fingers along the smooth skin. Her legs were still practically the same as they had been before, as were her arm and stomach and back. They would take longer to heal than the others. After classes she hurried to the common room and put her hair up, for the first time in ten years. Professor McGonagall had said that they would be like family, maybe she should learn to trust them. She saw that she was getting strange looks, looks like they were wondering how she changed. But the boys were looking at her like she was some prize to be won. She went about her homework as if nothing were different, and no one bothered to come near her, still afraid of what she would do. Just before Phoenix left for holiday she got a very familiar owl. It was her grandfather's hawk owl. She was at breakfast, having a fairly good time talking to Professor McGonagall. Everyone noticed the regal bird, and commented on it. Her fingers trembled and her palms sweat as she opened the letter. _My little bird. I know that you think you have left me. But you will never be able to get away from me. I will always be able to find you, no matter where you hide. I have people everywhere, you know that. And when I get you back, I will make sure that you never leave me again. See you soon. Your loving grandfather. _Phoenix gasped and read it again and again. She couldn't believe it. But she knew, she always knew. He would come for her. And she wouldn't be able to hide. "Come on, Phoenix." McGonagall called, grabbing both of their bags. "Let's get you home." Phoenix stood and folded the letter, ready to face what was to come at The House of Black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but Phoenix.

**Chapter 10 **Sirius sat in an old, dusty armchair, watching the door for what he knew was inevitable. He had spoken to Molly after he got the letter to his daughter, and he had gotten the same rant, about how, Phoenix shouldn't have to live in her mother's shadow, that she had a bad life so far, and she needed her father. So, he had written her back, and decided that they needed to talk. Now, he was waiting for McGonagall to bring his only child. He stood when he heard the door open, pulling a chair close to his. He was expecting a girl with her head down, expected a girl with scars all over her face. Instead, he was bowled over when he saw his dead girlfriend. She looked exactly like she had when he had met her. Only, well, there were some problems. One, the transfiguration teacher was a bit older than she was in his memory. As was he. And, finally, Rai was dead. The girl walked in with an air of arrogance emanating from her. She had her head back, and her arms swung slightly at her side. She looked just like her mother. Beautiful, with her pitch black hair hanging down her back, looking like shining silk. She was wearing muggle clothing, a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved violet turtle neck. There was one difference between Phoenix and Rai. The eyes. Phoenix looked at Sirius with dull violet eyes, where Rai used to look at him with warm, loving blue eyes. Phoenix had his mother's eyes. She nodded at him and waited for him to talk. But, he was speechless, so she began. "I guess it's time we meet?" She asked, holding her hand out to him. "Phoenix Black. Nice to meet you, Mr. Black." She said so formally that it snapped him from his stupor. He took her soft hand in his, feeling a single scar running down the length of her palm. "Nice to finally meet you. Though, you can call me Father. If nothing else than Sirius." He saw a smile smirk appear on her face. So much like his mother. "Well, Sirius, then." She said, taking the chair that he motioned to. "Because, you will never be Father to me." She said this simply as she crossed her legs. He was really seeing his mother, seeing himself be disowned again, this time by his own daughter. "Yes, well." He said, clearing is throat. "I understand what you are saying." He said. "I did you wrong. I know that you didn't deserve what I did to you over the summer. I feel that I should explain myself to you." He saw his daughter give a small nod. "I didn't want to think of your mother. She was such an important part of my life." Emotions finally appeared on Phoenix's face. She was mad. "Sorry, Sir." She said sarcastically. "I'm sorry that I ended up hurting you, even if I had to go through fourteen years of torture, I should have thought about your feelings." She stood up. "This was a bad idea." With that, she grabbed her bag, turned, and left the room. Left Sirius to think about how he had messed up. Phoenix walked upstairs and immediately heard Fred and George's voices. She turned into their room, still walking like she owned the place. She had decided on the way to the house that she wasn't going to let her past define her. She was going to act like a Black, like she knew that her family had. She wasn't going to be some moper. She was beautiful now. Fred and George looked up when they saw her, and were shocked, again, by her look. She was acting her cast. She look perfect. George looked at his brother, who's mouth was wide open. She gave them a big smile, the first one that she had given anyone since she had appeared at The House of Black a few months ago. They were again shocked. "So, why did you guys leave so early?" She asked, setting her books down and standing in front of them. "Our dad was hurt." George said a little sadly. Phoenix gave them a look of concern, their father was a good man, better than her own. "Oh, don't worry." George said calmingly. "He's fine." Phoenix gave them a small smile. "That's good." She said. "Your father is very nice." She looked to the door when she heard their brother Ron and his friend, Hermione walking by. "How is your mother doing?" She asked, looking back at them. "We don't know, she hasn't been here, yet. We got an owl saying that Dad was alright, but that's as much as we've heard." Fred said, sitting on the bed, picking up her bag and looking through it. He pulled out a pair of her knickers. "Hey, hey, hey!" He called, holding up the lace garment. "looks like Phoenix has been holding out on us." George snatched them away from his brother, then realizing what he was holding dropped them and he blushed redder than his hair. Phoenix picked it up. "You act like you've never seen a pair of knickers." She said, stuffing them in her bag and closing it. "I'm going to my room. Come with me if you want to talk." The brothers shot up and followed her. "Our brothers are coming to visit." George said. He sat on her bed as she began to unpack. She looked over at him with a weird face. "How many sibling do you have?" She asked with a smile. Fred shrugged. "Well, youngest to oldest, it's: Ginny, Ronny, Me and George, and then, Percy, Charlie, and finally, Bill. So, seven." Phoenix grimaced. "Wow, I feel bad for your mother. All those boys." She shook her head. "So, what are these brothers?" She asked. She finished unpacking and sat next to Fred on the floor. "Well, Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Bill is a curse-breaker for Gringotts. And Percy works for the ministry." Phoenix nodded at them. "Sounds cool." She said. "Working with dragons sounds cool. So, when are they coming?" She asked. She looked between the two. "I think Bill is coming later tonight, and Charlie will be coming.. Any minute now, actually." Fred said. He stood up. "Hey, who wants to go listen in on the meeting?" George was all for it, Phoenix, in the other hand, simply shook her head and took out one of her books. "Okay, see you later, Phoenix." "Later, Nix." George called as they left. About an hour later Charlie showed up. The meeting was over, and Phoenix was downstairs in the kitchen with Molly. Charlie rushed in to hug his mother. He asked how Arthur was and was relieved that everything would be okay. He looked over at Phoenix and just stared. "Hi." Phoenix said with a smile, chopping some green peppers for dinner. "I'm Phoenix." "Um- Um, I'm, um…" He stopped to think, but instead just stared at her. Molly smiled at her son and the girl that seemed to have blossomed at Hogwarts. "This is my son, Charlie, Phoenix." Molly answered for him. "Phoenix is Sirius's daughter." Charlie gave her a goofy smile. "Hi, Phoenix." He said, slowly. "I'm Charlie." Phoenix giggled. "That's what I hear." Charlie walked over to her and took the knife, she backed up automatically. "Let me help you." He said, and started manually chopping green peppers. Molly gave Phoenix a knowing smile and a wink. Molly saw the chemistry between her son and Sirius's daughter. "Thank you." She said with a smile. Charlie was watching her with an awed look, and cut the tip of his finger. Molly noticed before he did and jumped to stop him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but Phoenix

**Chapter 11 **Phoenix spent most of the holiday with the twins and Charlie. Charlie was very nice, a little shy though. The three seemed to vie for her attention, when she wasn't talking to one, that one would goof around, and try to get her to talk to them. She was having fun, being flirted with and treated her like she was a queen. She'd never been treated like that. It was always someone telling her what they wanted her to do. At meals, Phoenix talked to everyone in the Weasley family and never a word to her father. She said a little to Remus Lupin, her 'godfather'. But, she knew that he was her father's best friend and would try to convince her that her father was doing the 'right' thing for her. Harry Potter and his friends paid her little mind, but that was just fine with her, she didn't want to have much to do with The-Boy-Who-Lived. She had heard about what he had done in the past, all of it, and she personally thought he had a hero complex. His parents were killed, well, he had it easy in her mind. But, one night she still heard him complaining. He was complaining about his aunt and uncle. That was enough to make her snap. She walked up to him and Ron Weasley and pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach. "Potter." She said, getting his attention. It was the first time that she had ever spoken to him, and she really didn't want to talk to him, but felt he should learn to appreciate what he had. "You think you were mistreated by your relatives? You don't know what it is to be mistreated. See this scar?" She said, indicating the one that ran from her ribs. "My grandfather did this to me one day when I asked to go get new clothes for school. I was eleven, my first year at school." The boy just looked at her, staring at her scarred body. "My grandfather set it up so that everyone at Durmstrang was able to do what they wanted with me. I was the headmaster's personal toy. Thanks to my grandfather. The man who shared my blood." She lowered her shirt and left, without saying another word or waiting for them to say anything. She was shocked when she saw Charlie in the doorway. "Is that true?" He asked her quietly. She nodded. "Why on earth would he do that?" He asked, stepping close to her. "Because he owned me, I guess. When my father was sent to Azkaban, well, I was sent to my grandfather. I looked like my mother when I went there, and she never lived with him, so he took his frustration for three generations out on me." She looked around him to make sure that no one else was around. "He set up at Durmstrang that I would do whatever the headmaster asked and he would make sure that I didn't leave the grounds. Well, he enjoyed himself a bit rough. He would beat me, cut me, that sort of thing. And he gave other people the same privilege for watching me." She looked down. "I haven't exactly had a great life." She concluded. Charlie looked at her with sympathy. He pulled her in for a hug and held her head to his chest. She was stiff for a minute, until she realized he wasn't going to do anything to her. "You had a really hard life. Your family has let you down more that anyone could. And I want you to know that I will never betray you in any way. I will take care of you to the best of my ability. In the time that I've known you I have seen that you are a truly special person who just needs someone to trust. Will you trust me?" He asked. She stiffened again and pulled away. "I have to go to bed." She said, and went upstairs to her room, where she curled up in her bed, the blanket over her head. She had been asked that question before. And she had believed the person that time. What had happened? He had locked her away in one of the dungeons for two weeks, getting little food and just enough water to survive. The constant hunger and thirst made it impossible for her to block it all out. She had been forced to face everything that had happened to her. Over the next two days, her last two days there, she stayed away from everyone, blocking everything out except for a talk with Molly the night before they were to leave. Molly had taken her aside and had asked her why she had gone back to her old hidings. Phoenix had looked at her and turned away, but being a mother of seven children she knew how to keep a kid from blocking her out. "Phoenix, what's happening?" She asked when she had the girl's attention. "You were so much more open. You were talking to people, and having a good time. Why have you suddenly went back in your shell?" Phoenix huffed and stared at the floor. "I can't trust anyone, Molly. I tried that once, and it backfired. I'm not going to be hurt like that again." She looked at the mother hen of the house. "You wouldn't if you had lived through what I have." "But, Phoenix, dear. We just want to take care of you." Phoenix stood up and stood in the doorway. "Well, how do I know that if I let someone 'take care of me' they won't actually kill me this time?!" She went to leave again. "We wouldn't do that dear." Phoenix shook her head and went to her room to finish packing. Charlie came with them to King's Cross, though he didn't talk the whole way there. He knew that he'd done something wrong when he had talked to Phoenix the other day, he just didn't know what it was. Phoenix was keeping her distance from everyone, especially him. She would look over at him every so often, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was weary of him or if she liked him like he liked her. He knew it was wrong to have feelings for a fifteen year old, but she was so pretty. And had come through so well from what had happened to her. She was so strong, so very strong to be able to survive what had happened to her, and he respected her for that. He looked over at the dark-haired girl. Snow was falling around them and it made a sort of a crown around her head as it fell on her. Her eyelashes were tipped with snowflakes, so that when she looked at him, she appeared to be glowing. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold. And in her black cloak she looked just like one of his dreams from his school days. "So," Fred said from next to his older brother. "Phoenix is hot, isn't she." Charlie looked at his brother with shock. "She's fifteen." He said simply, not giving a yes or a no. "And, aren't you like her best friend?" He asked his brother, giving him suspicious looks. "So? More opportunity to look at her." He raised his eyebrows and let them fall. "And, so what if she's fifteen. She doesn't look it, and she certainly doesn't act it." He nudged his twin. "George, what do you think of the new Phoenix?" He asked. George turned to him from his conversation with Bill. "She's hot." He said, looking over at her as she rubbed her hands together to warm them. "Really hot." The three brothers fell back and stared at the young teen. "But, you guys, she's only a year older than Ginny. What would you do if some guys were staring at her like this." Charlie asked, but the twins weren't listening, Phoenix had dropped something on the ground. Their heads cocked to the side, they watched as she picked it up. Her black leggings were tight, and succeeded in showing off her curves. It took all of Charlie's energy to keep his head in an up right position. Ginny walked over to Phoenix and started talking to her. Phoenix gave her a small smile and caught onto the conversation. "Well, at least we know that she talks to some people." Charlie said, when the twins had snapped out of their daze. "What are you talking about?" Fred asked, catching back up with the group, the twins had fallen behind from giving each other high-fives. "She talks to us. It's just you that freaked her out." To prove his point, he walked ahead and put his arms around Phoenix and Ginny's necks, butting in on their conversation. Charlie was shocked when Phoenix didn't pull away, but instead laughed at whatever joke he told her. "Don't know what you did, mate." George said, putting his hand on his brother's muscular shoulder. "But, seems you are the only one that she isn't talking to." Molly had pulled over to the group that her daughter and her middle son were in. Phoenix quickly quieted down and looked away. "Well, you and Mum." He said, and he made his way to put his arm over Fred's on Phoenix's shoulder. There was a small crowd on the streets, so Charlie had to hurry over to his family before he lost them. Phoenix glanced at him once and then looked over at George and laughed. When they reached King's Cross, Charlie was on the edge of going crazy. Phoenix would give him looks, but every time he tried approaching her she would move away. He had decided that he would pull her aside in the station and talk to her, they were there in enough time, that he could talk to her. He pulled her away from the family, Molly's eyes lighting as he did so. "Phoenix. I'm sorry about whatever I did." He said, looking into her eyes. He had noticed that as the days went on over break, they had been brightening slowly. Today, she looked almost genuinely happy. "I like you as a friend. Please, be my friend?" Phoenix looked at him, then at everyone else. "Charlie…" She said. Just her saying his name was enough to make his heart soar. He watched her intently. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. But, I just don't know right now. How am I to know that you won't just turn on me, like everyone else?" "How did you know with Fred and George, and Ginny." He asked, noting that she hadn't been scared of talking and trusting them. "Well, they have showed that they aren't going to do anything. I've learned that I can count on them." She said, looking into his eyes. She wanted so bad to trust him. He was attractive, and older. And, what else did a fifteen year old want? "Can I write you? While you are at school?" He asked. Phoenix nodded and hurried to the train. Neither knew it, but at that moment, the most important relationship in either of their life was about to start, with just one owl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anyone.

**Chapter 12 **Phoenix sat in the owlry, it was the third day back from holiday, and she had taken to spending her spare time up there. Not only was it nice to spend time with the owls, they were so beautiful, but she was waiting for that owl from Charlie. She hoped that he would come through. She wanted to believe in him, but she just wasn't sure. In the three days, she had become extremely anxious, jumping whenever an owl flew into the many windows. Her school bag say next to her leg, holding her books, and more importantly, it held a quill and parchment. A brown, slightly singed owl flew through the window. It perched on her arched left leg and dropped the letter on her other leg. She just stared at the ivory colored envelope, not wanting to really read anything that might hurt her. She picked it up with a shaking hand. Her name was scrawled on the front: Phoenix Black. She smiled. His handwriting wasn't the best, but honestly, the twins' was worse. She opened it and leaned back. _Phoenix, Sorry it took so long to get this out. A dragon egg just hatched. We have been watching it for the last few days. Norwegians can be hard to hatch. There has been a rash of deaths lately when they hatch. Anyway, enough about me. How have you been? Are classes going well? I hope that you are studying for you O.W.L.S. My brothers didn't and Mum got so mad at them she thought of keeping them from the Quidditch World Cup. I know that you will do well though, just don't listen to my delinquent brothers. I hear from Mum that you are doing well there, classes-wise. I got a letter from Mum yesterday. She told me that if we started a relationship, she would be the happiest mother ever. I think that she wants to take care of you, and for me too, as well. She likes you very much, and is very upset that you are angry with her. I know it isn't my place to tell you what to do, but I think that she would breath a sigh of relief if she got an owl from you, saying that you are OK. Well, I'm going to let you get back to your studies. But, enjoy school as well. I will see you over your Easter holiday. Your friend, Charlie Weasley. _Phoenix smiled and hugged the letter to her chest. She was so glad that he had sent her a letter. So glad that she knew she was going to follow his advise, and send his mother an owl. But first, she wanted to send a reply to Charlie. She took out her parchment, quill and ink. _Charlie, I am really glad that you sent me the owl. Truth be told, after the second day, I wasn't sure you would. I am studying, as best as I can with Fred and George constantly by my side. I have, however, managed to dodge them, even if just for a few minutes. They will find me eventually, they always do. I'm sorry to hear about the deaths of those dragons, is the one that just hatched doing okay? Is work going alright? Do you enjoy doing that? I have to decide what I will want to do when I get out of Hogwarts this year, though I'm not sure. I will write to your mother when I am done with this one. I'm really not angry at her anymore. I guess that petty arguments should be forgotten. I think that Sirius would be indifferent about anything with me. If I failed all my O.W.L.S, I don't think he would care. Well, I should go and do what has to be done before bed. I will see you during Easter. Your friend, Phoenix Black. _She smiled at the owl and gave it the letter for Charlie. She then called down another owl to deliver the next letter that she would right. This owl perched on her leg, she wrote her letter. _Mrs. Weasley, Hello, Molly. This is Phoenix, if you haven't guessed. I'm not very good at writing to adults, but, here goes nothing. I am sorry for disagreement that we had. I was just scared. I don't want to make excuses for the way I acted, but I want you to know, that I didn't mean to fight with you. I apologize for anything that I do or did when we are together. I like having a mother figure around, please excuse me for being a little presumptuous. Phoenix Black. _She really didn't know how to write to an adult. She hadn't done anything like that before. She gave the letter to the owl and watched it fly off. As Phoenix walked to the common room, where she knew she would find Ginny, she thought about Charlie's letter. He had said that his mother wanted them to… start a relationship? But Phoenix was only fifteen. A great deal younger than Charlie was. Not that she would mind, he was sweet , didn't seem like he would hurt her. But then, Phoenix had never had a boyfriend before. Heck, until the start of this year she hadn't even had friends. Now, she had Fred and George, who were funny and really nice, didn't hurt anyone. And she had Ginny, who was so sweet, she had taken to protecting Phoenix from the people who wanted to make fun of her. She didn't know about Charlie, yet. It was just the first letter. There was a very good chance that he would just give up on her. When Phoenix got into the castle she knew she was being watched. It was one of those senses that you got when you were always on edge. She knew it wasn't Fred, and it wasn't George, they would have made themselves known. So, Phoenix lifted her chin, never again to be the little coward she had been and turned to where she felt the eyes. There stood Draco Malfoy. He was a Slytherin, and from what her friends had said about him, he was a big jerk, really into himself. She smirked at him, and he matched her with a smirk of his own. He walked to her and stood in front of her. "Hello, Phoenix." He drawled to her. She nodded and looked down the hall, showing the Slytherin that she wasn't interested like his friend coming down the hall, Pansy Parkinson. He couldn't have her following him like that. "Malfoy." She said coldly. His ice blue eyes danced from wanting to laugh. She was kind of intrigued by that. "So, I see that the Weasleys have gotten to you." His hand reached out and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "You know. It's come to my attention that you are one of the most admired girl in this school. That, and your pure blood heritage makes you worthy of a date with me." She shook his hand off her chin and laughed at him. "What makes you think that I want to be with you?" She asked, her laugh cold, mean. "You're forgetting, Malfoy. If I want a pure blood, or ANY blood, I can get that without even trying. I don't need your little offer." He stared at her dumbfounded. She shook her hand at him in a dismissive way. "You can leave now." She said. Malfoy had never been rejected before, and this was a big blow to the ego. "You can't just turn me away, Black." He whispered so only she could hear. Then, he smiled evilly. "I'm really doing you a favor. I know Kakaroff. No one will want a girl as ruined as you. So, if you don't want the courtesy of a date, then get into the dungeon. I don't need to take you on a date to get what I want, no one does." Phoenix saw red. She wasn't going to become that again. She took her right hand, the one with the ring with the crest for the Black family on it her father had given her for Christmas, and back-handed him with all her might, sending him flying into the wall behind him. He held the left side of his face as he looked at her. He was just pulling his wand out as Professor McGonagall came down the hall. "Mr. Malfoy, put that wand away." She looked at Phoenix, who was almost growling. "What happened here?" She asked them, standing in between the two. "She hit me. Professor." Malfoy said quickly, before Phoenix could say anything. "She threw herself at me, and when I said no, she attacked." Pansy had stopped when she saw Malfoy get closer to Phoenix, and was now watching from a distance. Malfoy looked over at her. He knew that he could get her to help him pay Phoenix back. "Miss Black?" McGonagall asked, looking over at the girl next to her, just as she lunged at Malfoy. Her anger was so great that she wanted to kill him with her bare hands. McGonagall grabbed the girl around the middle to stop her. Phoenix was reaching out to Malfoy, trying to just reach him. "Let me go." She looked a the professor. "I just want to kill him, ma'am." she said this as Professor Snape came by. He helped restrain the struggling student as Draco Malfoy ran away. Phoenix kicked and fought with all her might. She was so angry she didn't think she would ever calm down. Finally, Professor Snape threw Phoenix over his shoulder and walked, with McGonagall following close behind. Phoenix was still screaming and fighting, even though Malfoy was long gone. Snape threw her into a chair in his office as McGonagall locked his door. Phoenix jumped up and started banging on the door, screaming to be let out. She was going to kill that little rat! Lavender Brown hurried into the Gryffindor common room excited. There was new gossip to talk about! She stood in the middle so everyone could here, she didn't want anyone to say that she didn't give the news first. "Phoenix Black was just carried off to the dungeons, screaming, by Snape!" She said happily. She looked over at Fred, hoping to get some attention from him. She did, but it wasn't the kind that she wanted. He stood up and walked over to her. "What do you mean?" He demanded from her, George and Ginny following her so that it appeared that she was about to be lynched. She looked worried. "She- she hit Malfoy, and threatened to kill him. Threw herself at him and when he said no, she attacked him. That's what was just told to McGonagall. Word for word, I swear." The three siblings ran for the portrait hole, as fast as they could. Phoenix had calmed down. She didn't want to be here, she shouldn't be here. She was sitting in the chair that Snape had originally placed her in, her arms crossed, her lips sealed, glaring at the two teachers. They were questioning her , but she wasn't about to talk to them, the traitors. "Miss Black." Professor McGonagall began. "What happened? Why did you hit the Malfoy boy?" Phoenix fixed the head of her house with a glare. If she wasn't going to believe her there was no way that she was telling them anything. Snape took the armrests of her chair and looked into her face. "Tell us, Miss Black." He said fiercely. She glared back at him. He stood up, throwing his hands in the air. "This isn't working, Minerva." He said. "Just give her detention, and get her out of here." "Alright, Severus, you are right." She turned back to the defiant student. "Week's detention, Miss Black, and fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting." She turned and unlocked the door, just as three of the Weasley children came barging through. "Professor!" They all said at the same time as Phoenix stood up slowly. "Phoenix, is everything alright?" She nodded and walked out of the office, the three close at her heals. "What happened?" "Malfoy." Was all she said, her warm fuzzy feelings gone. "I got a week's detention." She said, making her way to the common room. "What have I missed?" She asked, turning back to her friends, wanting to forget about what happened, she was still fuming. Still wanting to murder the only Malfoy child. "Lavender Brown was trying to get Fred to pay attention to her again." Ginny said uneasily. "She's been making a fool of herself all year." Phoenix looked over at Fred. He simply shrugged. "Can anyone really blame the girl?" He asked, preening himself. "I'm handsome." Phoenix laughed and flung herself to him, holding onto his neck, looking up at him. "Oh, devilishly so." She said looking into his eyes. Fred felt a twinge and wrapped his arms around her delicate waist. She really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and it took all his strength not to kiss her. Her full pink lips were so inviting. Especially the way they were parted at that moment. He pushed some stray strands of hair from her eyes. "EXCUSE ME!" He heard Lavender Brown calling from the portrait hole that the two were blocking. Phoenix pulled away and Fred felt empty. She had been so warm. He was dazed as Lavender brushed past him, trying to be alluring. Phoenix had linked her arm through Ginny's and they were going through the portrait hole. He glanced at his twin who looked close to hitting him. Fred simply shrugged and followed them. _Phoenix, Please don't worry about anything, Dear. I hear that you and Charlie have begun corresponding. I think that's great. You know, he's really a good boy. And he seems to like you a lot. And, I'm sure that he would take very good care of you, watch over you so that nothing happens to you. He makes a mother proud. Speaking of watching over you. How are Fred and George doing? They haven't blown any toilets up, have they? Don't get into the same mindset as my two boys, they may have fun, but you could do anything if you pay good attention in school. Please, think of my as a mother. I do love you, Dear, and I will make sure to keep writing. If you find the time, try to write back. Love, Molly_. Phoenix had gotten the letter during breakfast. The owl had dropped it next to her bacon. She wasn't really surprised that Molly had written back so quickly. She smiled to herself when she finished reading it. She looked over at her friends messing around. "Your mother sends her love." She called to them, making them stop. They looked at her, like they had been caught in the act of something really bad. "Mum?" Fred asked. George wasn't even looking at her. "When did you start writing to Mum?" He asked. She smiled at him. "When I started writing to Charlie." She said sweetly, as Charlie's owl came fluttering down onto the table, it dropped a letter and a small box. She opened the letter fist. _Phoenix, I'm glad that I got your letter so quickly. I was thinking about you. I'm glad to hear that everything is going well, and I'm glad to hear that you are writing to my mother. She will really appreciate it. Mum wouldn't have gotten off my back if you hadn't done it, honestly. I have some stuff to get to, but I wanted to write you back and send you something that I found yesterday that I thought you might like. Take care of yourself, Phoenix. Your's Charlie. _Phoenix tore open the package and took out a necklace. It was a silver dragon around a ruby red stone, looking almost like a ruby, but she wasn't sure. The dragon was on a simply silver chain. It looked really delicate. She smiled and put it on. So happy. Her friends watched her, their mouths hanging open. "That's from Charlie?" Ginny asked. She nodded and looked down at it. "That looks like a ruby." She got closer to look at it. "Oh my gosh! IT IS A RUBY!" She said. "Are you dating my brother?" She asked. Lavender Brown turned around, having heard the ruby comment, and then the question. Dating her brother? She was mad now. The little freak there for just a few months and she gets Fred. Not possible. And he was giving her jewelry. That necklace should be on HER neck, not the freaks. Padma Patil stopped talking and looked over to where Lavender was looking. "Oh, that's not going to keep going on." Lavender said to her friend. "Fred will be mine before the year is up." Now, she just needed a plan. She thought for a minute and looked to the Slytherin table. She knew just what she would do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Lavender glared at Phoenix as she laughed with Ginny Weasley. It had never occurred to her to befriend the youngest of the Weasley bunch. Ginny was just some awkward girl that obsessed with Harry Potter. What would she really have helped Lavender with? She practically snarled when she saw George and Fred, HER Fred, gather around the freak. What did Fred see in her? Sure, she was pretty, that was something that anyone had to admit, looking at her. Lavender had seen Phoenix come the first day of the new year and had been speechless, just like everyone else had been. The girl had been like a wild animal, hiding behind her tangled mass of black hair, her purple eyes had glared at anyone that had come near her, and she hadn't talked to anyone. When she did push her hair back, doing class work and the like, everyone had been shocked by the scars on her face. They had felt bad for her. Not Lavender, nope. The first thing she had noticed about her had been that she had Fred with her at all times when they weren't in class. The second thing, the thing that no one talked about, was that she looked remarkably like Sirius Black, in the fliers they had hung everywhere two years back. Lavender wasn't stupid. The girl was the daughter of a crazed fugitive, she didn't really hide it, her last name was Black, there was no hiding that. Then, no more than a month later, Lavender had gone down to shower and get ready, when she saw the girl staring at herself in the mirror. She was suddenly beautiful, no scars. Lavender suspected that Phoenix never really had the scars, it was all a ploy to get attention, and she had. She was friends with the three Weasleys before her, and that wasn't fair. Now, the girl was dating Fred? That just wasn't acceptable. Lavender stood up and left the common room, on her way to the Astronomy tower. Hopefully that dope could read and tell time, she thought to herself, thinking of the Slytherin she was on her way to meet. Phoenix put her hand over her pocket, where Charlie's most recent letter presided. She had taken to keeping them with her at all times. Fred was bothering her about something, but she wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about how Charlie had spoken about his plans for Easter. She had written her father to let him know that she was coming home, but that was the extent of the letter. Charlie thought she was missing a very important opportunity. That's what he wrote to her in every letter, when she told him that she still wasn't writing him. It was always, 'Phoenix, he hadn't meant to do anything.' and 'Phoenix, it wasn't his fault, he was framed.' She didn't care. He had let her fall into that cruel man's hands. She would never forgive him. "Why don't you wear the necklace I gave you?" She heard Fred ask when she had finally come out of her own thoughts. "I spent a lot of time picking it out." He pouted at her, looking at the dragon around her neck. "Because, Fred, I think that the one you gave me may very well be booby trapped. It's very pretty, but it worries me that I'm going to put it on and get something like… Oh, I don't know, a TOILET seat around the neck." Fred tried to look innocent. "I saw what you did to Ginny's early Christmas present. Don't even try it." Fred laughed at Phoenix reasoning. "I wouldn't do that to you, Phoenix." Fred said, sweeping into a bow. George laughed and looked at her wrist. She was wearing his present of a silver charm bracelet. "I see you trust me, Nix." He said, pointing at her wrist. She smiled and held her arm out. "Of course, I trust you. You didn't give your sister a toilet seat necklace." She gave Fred a pointed glare. Ginny laughed and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Fred looked huffy for a minute before he turned and walked away. Phoenix gave a small giggle. She knew he was just acting up, so she didn't follow him. She looked back at Ginny and winked. She could see that Ginny was beginning to see her as a good friend, but what she didn't know what Ginny was beginning to see her as a big sister, something that she had always wanted. Ginny was sitting on the floor by Phoenix's feet, reading one of Charlie's old letters. There was nothing personal in them for her to worry about, so Ginny always had the opportunity to read them, just always after Phoenix read them. Ginny threw her head back and handed her the letter. "Oh, Phoenix! He's in love!" she said with a sigh. "You are so going to be my sister!" She gave Phoenix's leg a squeeze. Phoenix laughed. "But seriously," She said, turning stern. "Are you going to forgive Sirius? Charlie keeps saying it, and it's true. Sirius didn't mean anything by what he did. He loves you." Phoenix shook her head. "No, Ginny, he doesn't. You have a father that would die for you. I don't. I used to hope that Sirius would get out of Azkaban and take me into his arms, and reassure me that I was his little girl. And he would apologize for leaving me with my grandfather. Take me away from that. But he didn't." She patted Ginny on the head. "It's just the way it is. I've accepted it. Some strange man that I have no tie to did those things. HE saved me. I will write to Remus Lupin… One day. But writing to Sirius is out of the question." She could see that Ginny was disappointed. "I think it's the way of my family. He disowned his mother. His brother, his father. I like your family better anyway." "Well, I think that Charlie is right, nonetheless." Ginny said with a scrub. "So, when did you two get together?" She asked. Phoenix smiled at her. "We are only friends, Gin." She said. "Just writing to each other." Ginny flipped through the stack of letters on the floor. "Well, Mum thinks that the two of you are a happy happy couple, and she is very happy about it. Seems she and Charlie only talk about you, BOTH of you. Mum sent me some owls asking me to watch over you for Charlie." Phoenix shook her head and laughed. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." She tisked. "I don't know what's going to happen with him. Hell, it could lead to nothing." Phoenix stood up and stretched, ready to do some studying. "He's going to be around for Easter Vacation, though." She added with a wink. Then, she grabbed her bag and left for the library, a place that Fred and George were currently banned from, so she would be able to study in peace. Professor Umbridge was standing outside the library like a warden watching the students come and go. Since she had taken up High Inquisitor, she had started thinking that she was the ruler of the school. Phoenix shook her head and made a mental tsking. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let her do anything, not really. She could try kicking teachers out if they didn't do what she wanted them to, or weren't up to par, well, really there was nothing she could do. Phoenix simply thought of her as a minor annoyance. She nodded her head at the teacher and made her way to her usual seat, alone. She knew that Umbridge was checking to see if her other two thirds were going to follow her, and even felt her making a sweeping motion behind her. Well, the twins definitely weren't underneath any kind of cloaks. She took out her potions book and started concentrating on it. She didn't really need to study potions, it was her best subject. She needed to study Transfigurations, that was her worst subject. It was just so hard. She only needed to look like she was studying for a while, until Umbridge decided to stop watching her. It took ten minutes, but the teacher finally left. Phoenix sighed and took Charlie's letter out. After what Ginny had said, she felt the need to really read it. She tried thinking of the context he put the words in. What he was feeling, what he was thinking about her. But, it wasn't happening. She wanted to believe that he was thinking and writing the words in a romantic way, but she couldn't bring herself to actually believe. She had been hurt way too many times. And, like she had told Ginny, he was so much older than her. A hand on her shoulder brought Phoenix out of her stupor. It was a gnarled, long, old hand. She smiled and turned around to see Professor Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling under his half-moon shaped spectacles and a small smile played on his lips. Phoenix quickly stood up, not at all afraid of this headmaster, he wouldn't hurt a fly. "Miss Black." He said as greeting. She nodded at him and looked past him at the librarian, Madam Pince. She was shaking her head and murmuring something under her breath. That something, Phoenix was sure, Dumbledore had definitely heard. But, he seemed to ignore it. "How is your father?" He asked, out of politeness. Phoenix, also out of politeness mumbled something in the affirmative, and looked away. "Would you please follow me. I feel it is time that you and I talk about Sirius." Phoenix didn't want to talk about that man, but, still she followed. She didn't want to do anything to disturb the way things were going for her. When they reached the Great Hall, Phoenix was confused. She gave her teacher a strange look and he answered without even missing a beat. "I have spoken to your father, and I have decided that you and he will have a nice conversation." Phoenix started to protest. "A monitored conversation." He said, stopping her before she could do more than sigh and give looks. Lavender walked out of the Astronomy tower, very proud of herself. She and the Slytherine had a nice talk, and had come to the same conclusion, the Freak would have to go. She couldn't keep flaunting herself around the school, taking everyone else's man. She looked through her purse. It was the best thirty galleons she had ever spent. Charlie watched Norbort as he ate his third cow that day. The dragon was coming along well. Plus, Charlie had just finished telling his partner, Alex, about Phoenix. Though Alex seemed a little skeptical, Charlie was sure he would come around. Then, Alex, ever the American, blurted out what Charlie had been thinking. "It's impossible for a plain country bumpkin and a princess to join in marriage." He said. Charlie turned to him sharply. "It's from a movie." Alex said simply. "But, it's true, Charlie. "You've been my best friend for years, I have to tell you the truth. She's a Black. They are like royalty in the Wizarding world. Even in America, we hear about the Black's. She is part of that. A missing part, true, but a part nonetheless. You may have feeling for her, and she may have them for you, but any talk of a relationship will be dismissed before you can get past the 'Go' ." Alex was trying to help, but it wasn't. "Well, for one. What's with this join in marriage thing?" He asked. "She's fifteen. No wedding in the near future. No relationship past friendship for a while. And then, princess? She won't even talk to her father." Alex was a part of the Order, and knew about Sirius's innocence. "She doesn't want to be a Black." "Her family will make certain that she keeps with her family line." Alex said simply, knowing the truth. "Every pure blood family does it. It makes for great mutants. She will probably end up with her Malfoy cousin, or some LaStrange cousin is going to come out of the woodworks. Narcissa Malfoy will get to her soon enough and there will be nothing that you can do about it." He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it is true." That night, Charlie made a point of writing to his mother to see if they could spend Easter at The Burrow, and if it would be okay to bring Phoenix. Phoenix woke up in the hospital wing. Her conversation with her father would have to wait, it would seem. She tried to think about how she ended up where she was, but she couldn't for the life of her remember. The pain in her arm, however, told her that it was bad. Fred and George were by her bed when she decided to look around. They looked very worried and she became worried. "What happened?" She asked. George shook his head at her and looked away. "Phoe…" Fred said sadly. "Someone beat you up…" He reached for the mirror on the bedside table. Phoenix feared that somehow her scars were back, but she had to look and see. It wasn't as bad as she thought. Her eye was puffy and purple, as were her lips, and her nose looked broken. "Well, at least I'm my favorite color." She said, to break the tension. George gave a small, strangled laugh. "So, who did it?" She asked. "We don't know. No one does." Fred got close to her, to prove that he meant what he was about to say. "But, I promise you that we will find out, and we will take care of it for you." Phoenix dismissed him with the wave of her hand. "Fred, don't worry about it. I'm sure that it was nothing." She tried to sound like she believed it. "I've had worse than this. This, this is just… child's play." But, she was scared. ((Chapter 13 is up!! YAY. sorry about the wait. What will happen next?? Who is the mysterious person to attack poor Phoenix?Who was Lavender talking to, and what was she planning? What will Sirius say in front of the headmaster? Why does Umbridge watch Phoenix so intently? Is it just because of Fred and George? And what will happen with the 'keeping blood pure campaign'?? Find out next time!!))


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Charlie,

Brother, I do not wish to butt into your life, as I'm sure that you will believe I am doing when you finish this letter. But, I must ask you, have you thought about this budding relationship with the Black girl? Phoenix seems like she could be a great friend, but she is not the type of girl that you want to be starting a relationship with. She is a severely damaged, and strained girl. I have seen her around people, and it seems that she is only normal around Fred and George, and even then it's sporadic. 

I know that you are thinking that maybe you can help her, maybe you can fix whatever is wrong with her, but that's not the case, Charlie. You can't help her. I have tried to tell this to Mum, but she won't listen, so I'm going straight to you. And, there are other reasons that you would be wise to stay away from Phoenix Black.

I'm sure that you have thought about the future. The future that wouldn't be possible with Phoenix Black. The Black family has always been a source of power in the wizarding world. And they all think pretty highly of themselves. If Phoenix doesn't feel that way, her family does. The Malfoys will see to it that she's married off to someone in their family. If it's their son, or a distant relative. Her future has already been set. She's going to marry a wealthy pure blood, as apposed to a blood traitor, and no one will accept otherwise. 

I'm telling you these things to let you think them over. I don't want to see you hurt. I'm your big brother, and though you don't think so, I'm only looking into your best interests. Please think this all over.

Your brother, 

Bill.

Charlie balled the letter in his fist, angry over his brother's insistence to put his overly large nose into his business. He was tired of people thinking that they had a right to say these things to him. He just wanted to be a friend and help a poor girl. But, even as he thought it, his anger subsided because he knew that it wasn't the reason he was trying to spend time with her.

Everyone saw through him, even when he tried to hide it. Even when he did think it in the first place. Really, it wasn't fair, he knew what his brother and his friend were telling him were true, that Phoenix would end up with either the youngest Malfoy, or who knew, maybe Zabini's son, or possibly Nott. They were all in Phoenix's year, and from pure, wealthy families. There was the thought in the back of his mind that their families were all Death Eaters. That was a bothersome thought.

The next owl Charlie got only intensified his worry. It was from George, it had been so long since Charlie had got a letter from his brothers and today they were just streaming in. He opened the letter, and saw that it was very short, to the point, typical George.

Phoenix has been hurt. We don't know who did it, but she is going to the House of Black early.

That was it. And it was enough to get Charlie to Floo himself to the house that Phoenix would be. He didn't have any time off for a week, but he would take care of that later, he was sure that they would understand. He never took time off, never called in sick.

Phoenix felt like a little kid, and she loved it. She was laying on a couch in the parlor, Dumbledore had just left. And Sirius was sitting with her, telling her all about her mother as he stroked her hair like any normal father would. Her head was on his lap as she listened, her arm in a sling over her stomach. She listened happily to Sirius telling her about how he had met her mother in Herbology, she was the best student in the class, is what he said, and he had used that to get her to talk to him.

"She pretty much told me to sod off when I first asked her to come with me to 

Hogsmeade. Until I told her that I needed help with the upcoming exams, then she was more than willing to help, to show me that she was the best. Really, I think she liked me all along, she was just playing hard to get." He winked at Phoenix. She laughed at his pretend arrogance. "Even if she didn't, she fell in love with me that trip. I took her to this tea shop, and they had flowers, and I'm telling you, even the tea smelled like flowers. But, she liked it. That was the important part. She gave me the notes and everything, explaining the plants and the powers of them. Then, we just sat and talked for hours. She told me everything about her, her life with her mother, and her uncles. I told her about me, and my life with James and his parents."

Phoenix smiled, being able to actually hear good things about her mother, hear anything about what her mother was like at school. Knowing that she was in the same school, same classes, as her mother, it was just amazing. She wasn't sure what she wanted to be, however. She wanted to be able to hold her head up high, like a Black, but she also wanted to be like her mother. Sweet, so easy to love. But she wasn't sure. She was sure that before she came to Hogwarts she lived a part of her mother's life that Sirius never knew of. She knew that her grandmother, and the women of the Black family wouldn't let anything like what happened to her happen to them. They were strong, they were respected. Did she want to be loved, or respected?

"She told me that her mother had moved in with her uncle not long after she was born, that she saw her uncle as more of a father than her own father. She spent a summer with her father, your grandfather, and she said that it hadn't been fun, it hadn't been anything like it was with her uncle and mother. I got the impression that your grandfather was just boring, because she said that absolutely nothing happened there. There was nothing to do outside the house, or castle as she described it, there was nothing inside. So, she said that she read." She knew that he was trying to explain why he hadn't worried about her with her grandfather for fourteen years, but she didn't want to hear it.

"I'm going to go get some sleep." She said, sitting up. "I'll see you at dinner, okay Sirius?" She asked as she struggled to stand up. Her legs and back were still sore, but she finally managed it. Sirius watched her with a bit of concern and finally nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Okay, angel." He said, watching her turn to leave. "I think Tonks is coming over for dinner, too. So, it will be the four of us." Phoenix smiled at him and made her way up the stairs, only to run into a sturdy mass that made her give a small scream.

Charlie held his hand out to stop her from falling, and to let her know that it was just him. He saw her register it, then she started to laugh. "You scared me." She said, brushing back her hair with her good hand. "I take it your brothers told you that I was sent home early?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him. Charlie just took her in his arms, glad that she was alright.

Draco Malfoy smiled when he looked in the back of his potions class. That Black girl was gone. Maybe he had scared her off. He still couldn't believe that she had turned him down, and hit him much less. The girl just needed some more training. He had decided that he would be the one to continue her training, starting it only the day before, though he had made sure that she hadn't known it was him, at first. Things would change when she got back. Things would definitely change.

Blaise Zabini watched his friend looking at Phoenix Black's usual spot and a feeling of dread went through him. He'd just found out from his mother that plans had been set into motion, and he had no way of telling Draco what they were. He knew that Draco was thinking some things about Phoenix Black, and a sudden protective feeling swept over him. He would have to find a way to talk to his friend. But first, he had to go talk to that increasingly annoying Gryffindor. He knew she wasn't carrying out the plan that they had set up. 

He had to get Fred Weasley out of the way, so that he could spend some time with her. And using the girl that had a silly grade school crush on the other boy was the perfect way. But he hadn't thought that the girl would be so stupid. It took him almost an hour to explain his plan, all she thought about was having the redhead to herself. He could easily tell that the redhead wouldn't give her the time of day, but let people think what they would, it was best that way. As long as he got what he wanted he would be fine.


End file.
